This application claims the priority of German Application No. 100 55 026.6 filed Nov. 7, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to a system and a method for controlling a group of fiber processing machines, such as carding machines and/or draw frames. The system has at least one superordinated control console, and each machine has a machine-specific control console. All control consoles are connected with one another by control and regulating devices (computers) via a network.
In practice, up-to-date textile machines have high- performance controls, by means of which a plurality of functions may be performed and controlled. This applies particularly to the machine control by operating personnel. Such a control has become increasingly more complex and more difficult to overview and to manipulate because of the increasing number of choices as concerns input and setting. Also, more and more information, data and details are available which have to be prepared and made visible for the operating or maintenance personnel. To meet these requirements, complex and expensive control consoles or visual indicating devices are being used. Such devices are computers with monitor screens, keyboards and/or touch screens. It is a significant disadvantage of such an arrangement that the equipment is, as a rule, very expensive. The expenses are often several times the cost of conventional equipment and such a cost applies to each and every machine. Particularly high costs are encountered in case a large number of machines are used which may be desirable from a technological or manufacturing point of view. In addition, the numerous functions of these devices are, as a rule, utilized only relatively rarely, that is, only in certain situations.
International patent document WO 92/13121, to which corresponds U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,404, describes a process control system which has a master computer and a network having a computer of a machine control arrangement of, for example, a pre-yarn transport system. Each computer has a dedicated memory and drive. The drivers determine the necessary interfaces for the communication of the computers with their user interfaces, designated as display devices, controls and printers. The system is programmed and configured in such a manner that the master computer may perform machine control support via the user interface of the respective machine; that is, the master computer may send control commands over the network and the machine controls may receive and obey such control commands so that the condition of the user interface is determined by the master computer via the respective control. Such a system is very complex and expensive. It is a particular drawback that the operation of the machines is controlled from the master computer. The disadvantage resides in the manipulation of complex control consoles for merely a few desired inputs for the manufacturing operation of the respective individual machines, such as on and off switching, coiler can replacement, and indicator displays.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system and method of the above-outlined type, from which the discussed disadvantages are eliminated and which is structurally significantly simpler and further ensures a simplified machine control and display for the personnel.
This object and others to become apparent as the specification progresses, are accomplished by the invention, according to which, briefly stated, the control system for a group of fiber processing machines includes a superordinated control console; and separate machine-specific control consoles connected to each respective fiber processing machine. The superordinated control console and the machine-specific control consoles are connected to one another by control and regulating devices via a network. The superordinated control console includes a stationary unit having arrangements for supplying current, for communicating with said network, for storing and administering data, and a computer. The superordinated control console further includes a mobile unit having an operating and displaying unit.
The measures according to the invention provide for a significant system-wise simplification as well as a simplified machine control and display. Particularly from the technological point of view it is feasible to perform certain setting and parametering steps directly at the machine, combined with complex numeric or graphical indications which go beyond the purely production-specific machine handling. For an effective and economical realization the central control console is a two-part construction. The first part is stationary and essentially contains a current supply, a system for communicating with the network, a data storage and administrating system as well as a computer. On the other hand, the control and indicating part is constructed such that it is separate from the stationary part and may be used as a mobile terminal. Thus, all the machines are adapted, on the one hand, to mechanically receive the mobile control and indicating part of the central control console at a suitable location and, on the other hand, to couple the mobile part electrically with the machine computer which is also connected to the stationary part of the central control console via the available network. No significant handling difficulties appear by virtue of the possibility of performing, when needed, all machine settings, parameter settings and inquiries with corresponding graphical support which are directly required at the machine. This is particularly so, because, as a rule, these tasks are performed as deliberate steps, and occur relatively seldom in normal operation. Also, it is almost impossible that they are performed simultaneously at several machines. It is a further advantage that because of the reduced number of more complex structural groups, the risk of outage as well as the required spare part acquisition are significantly diminished. Overall, the system according to the invention makes possible a practical and cost-effective solution without the need of taking into account substantial technical or technological limitations. Also, it is almost impossible that they are performed simultaneously at several machines. It is a further advantage that because of the reduced number of more complex structural groups, the risk of outage as well as the required spare part acquisition are significantly diminished. Overall, the system according to the invention makes possible a practical and cost-effective solution without the need of taking into account substantial technical or technological limitations.